justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Final Countdown
'"The Final Countdown"' by ''Europe ''is featured on ''Just Dance 4, Just Dance Wii U, and Just Dance Now. Dancers The dancers are two men dressed up as wrestlers. One with a purple mask and purple outfit, and the other one with the winners belt and semi-nude orange clothes. The second dancer has longer black hair and is shirtless. They both wear capes in the colour of their outfits, which they throw away before the routine starts. Final c.png|P1 Final.png|P2 Background The background is a wrestling competition. The ''Just Dance'' logo appears between four large light chunks. Flames often appear at certain times. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Punch the floor with your right fist as you kneel when the chorus starts. Gold Moves 3 and 4: Jump over the other players as they roll under you. Final Count GM 2.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 Final Count GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 & 4 (P1) Final Count GM 1.png|Gold Move 3 & 4 (P2) Dance Quests * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD while turning in a circle, back to back Mashup The Final Countdown ''has a Mashup exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers (No repeats) *DARE'' (JD) *''Sympathy For The Devil'' (JD2) *''Louie Louie'' (JD) *''Eye of the Tiger'' (JD) *''Apache (Jump On It)'' (JD3) *''So What'' (JD4) *''Move Your Feet'' (JD2) *''Brand New Start'' (JD4) *''Electro Body Combat'' (JD4) *''Cercavo Amore'' (JD4) *''Crazy Christmas'' (JD2) Trivia *P1 is also the coach for Can't Take My Eyes Off You’s Alternate routine. **However, in that routine, he wears his cape throughout the whole of it and his glove color has been changed from black to cyan. *In the song's appearance in Just Dance Wii U, its difficulty changes from Hard to Medium. *P1 looks like Rey Misterio, and P2 looks like Jimmy Snuka, both of whom are retired wrestlers from the WWE. *P2 makes a cameo In the background for Sexy And I Know It. * This is the second song to feature a boxing or wrestling ring, after Eye of the Tiger in Just Dance. *The lights near the'' Just Dance'' logo resemble Wii consoles while white. *In the Mashup, Dare appears from the bottom of the screen in a freeze pose, probably to "waste" time during that part. * In the preview for this song the pictogram colors were red and blue. * P2 resembles Holding Out for a Hero. Gallery justdance4_TheFinalCountdown.jpg thefinalcountdownbg.jpg|Background thefinalcountdown.jpg|The Final Countdown Can'tTakeMyEyesOffYouAlternateAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 70.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar The Final Countdown.png|On the Just Dance Wii U menu thefinalcountdown_cover@2x.jpg Screenshot_2014-09-28-15-20-01-1.png Countdowninactive.png Countdownactive.png the final countdown pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Europe - The Final Countdown (Official Video) Just Dance 4 - The Final Countdown - 5* Stars The Final Countdown (Mashup) Europe - The Final Countdown Just Dance Wii U Just_Dance_Now_-_The_Final_Countdown_by_Euroupe_5*_Stars Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:80's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Downgrade Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Recycled elements Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with the "Just Dance" logo Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016